sonic_hedgehogfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Cite web/doc
Esta predefinição é usado para cite sources em . É especificamente para sites que não são fontes de notícias. Ele fornece somente parâmetros de minúsculas. Uma discussão geral sobre o uso de modelos para adicionar citações de conteúdo da web de código aberto aos artigos da Wikipedia está disponível em a página de predefinições de citação na Wikipédia. Uso ; Forma comum para casos em que pouco se sabe sobre autoria da página (com data atual) - - |format= |work= }} ; Usando o último, primeiro (com data atual) - - |last= |first= |authorlink= |coauthors= |date= |year= |month= |format= |work= |publisher= |pages= |language= |archiveurl= |archivedate= |quote= }} ;Uso do autor (com data atual) - - |author= |authorlink= |coauthors= |date= |year= |month= |format= |work= |publisher= |pages= |language= |archiveurl= |archivedate= |quote= }} ; Usando data recuperada não vinculada, última, primeira ; Usando data recuperada não vinculada, autor ;Todos os parâmetros, formato horizontal (exclua os que você não precisa) ;Todos os parâmetros, formato vertical Parâmetros necessários * url: URL do item online. * título: Título do item online. Para produzir um data wikilinked de recuperação: :* accessdate:Data completa quando o item foi acessado, em ISO 8601 formato DD-MM-YYYY, por exemplo, "accessdate = - - ". Não deve ser wikilinked Para produzir uma data de recuperação não-wikilinked: :* accessmonthday e accessyear: Mês e dia em que o item foi acessado, por exemplo, "accessmonthday = 10 de maio", e ano em que o item foi acessado, por exemplo, "accessyear = 2005". Produz: Retirado em 10 de maio de 2006. :* accessdaymonth e accessyear:Mês e dia em que o item foi acessado, por exemplo, "accessmonthday = 10 de maio", e ano em que o item foi acessado, por exemplo, "accessyear = 2005". Produz: Retirado em 10 de maio de 2006. Parâmetros opcionais * autor: Autor ** último works with first to produce last, first ** authorlink funciona com author ou com last e first para vincular ao artigo wikipedia apropriado. Não funciona com URLs.. ** coauthors: permite autores adicionais * data: Data completa de publicação, de preferência no formato ISO 8601 DD-MM-AAAA, e. 17-02-2006. Pode ser travado. ** OU: date dia da publicação e mês: Nome do mês da publicação. Se você também tiver o dia, e ano: Ano de publicação. Não deve ser wikilinked . * formato: Formato, e. PDF. HTML implícito se não especificado. * obra: Se esse item for parte de um trabalho maior, o nome desse trabalho. * publicado: Publicador, se houver. * página: pp. 5–7: primeira página e última página opcional. Isto é para listar as páginas relevantes para a citação, e não o número total de páginas no livro. Isto é especialmente útil para o formato PDF, onde a página pode ser vinculada com a âncora #page=''number'' marcada no final do URL: *: pages = p. 123 * language: idioma de publicação (não especifique "inglês" e "português", pois este são padrão). * archiveurl: URL da localização do arquivo do item (requer archivedate) * archivedate: Data em que o item foi arquivado (requer archiveurl), no formato ISO 8601 DD-MM-AAAA, e. 17-02-2006. Não deve ser wikilinked; ele será ligado automaticamente. * citação: Citação relevante do item online. Exemplos ;Alguns casos de uso padrão * → * → * → * → * → * → ; Data de não vinculação da recuperação (usando accessmonthday e accessyear) * → ;Usando o formato * → ;língua * → ;coauthors * → ;Nenhum autor * → ;Nenhum autor, nenhum publicador * → * → * → ; Usando arquivo e arquivamento para se referir a itens que foram embora, mas estão disponíveis em um site de arquivo * → * → ; Usando uma citação * → ;Sem parâmetros (erro) * →